The Fighter
by ZashleyrulesWildcat4life
Summary: Troy has been fighting his whole life, now he fights for the love of his life.
1. Trailer

Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people.

The Fighter

**Troy Bolton is a fighter, always has been **

_We see Troy enter a public fighting rink _

**Troy fights for everything he has **

_We see Troy getting his money for the night. _

_The camera zooms in on his championship belt. _

**Now, Troy is going to have to fight for something more**

_We see Sharpay walk into the audience with Ryan. _

_At the end of Troy's fight, we see Troy and Sharpay's eyes lock. _

**Sharpay Evans becomes the victim when Troy does what's right**

"Bolton, we want you to throw the fight. We have a lot riding on this fight"

"Sorry, not going to happen" Troy turns and walks away.

**They reacted in a bad way**

_We see Sharpay walking to her car and then we see someone knock her out_

**How far will Troy go to save Sharpay? **

"SHARPAY" Troy yells to the sky.

**Starring:**

**Zac Efron **

_We see Troy getting his hand raised after winning a fight. _

**Ashley Tisdale **

_We see Sharpay walking up to Troy and pulling him into a hug. _

**And many more**

**The Fighter **

"_I love you and I will fight for you"_

_A/N WHat do ya think let me know if I should continue _


	2. Your Champion Troy Bolton

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people.**

**The Fighter**

"Ladies and Gentlemen are you ready?" The crowd started to cheer. "First welcome the challenger, he hails from Boston, Jake Winchester" The announcer pointed to the entrance.

Jake walked in and was booed; he walked into the fighting area and took his shirt off.

"Now, get up on your feet and welcome the champion, he hails from New York City, Troy Bolton" The announcer pointed to the entrance again.

Troy walked into the room, everyone started to cheer. Troy smiled at the crowd and walked into the fighting circle. He took the championship belt off and shoved it in the face of his challenger. He passed the belt to the official and took his shirt off and tossed it to the crowd. Troy ran a hand through his hair and the fight started.

Jake went to punch Troy, but Troy ducked, Troy gave a quick blow to Jake's ribs. Jake doubled over in pain; Troy started to hit him in the face with lefts and rights. Jake kicked Troy in his ribs and then tackled him to the ground; Jake started to hit Troy in the face. Jake got up and was about to stomp on Troy's ribs, but Troy caught Jake's leg and took him down. Troy got up and picked Jake up; he stepped back and gave Jake a round house kick. Jake was about to fall, but, Troy caught him and gave him a hard kick to the ribs. Jake doubled over again; Troy grabbed his face and smashed it into his knee twice. As Jake was falling Troy kicked him in his face, Jake fell to the ground hard.

"Still your champion Troy Bolton" The official raised Troy's arm in victory.

**A/N What do you think? Please review.**


	3. Brown locks with Blue

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people.**

Sharpay Evans was sitting in her brother's car on her way to a fight. Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin, is a fan of Troy and wanted to go see this fight. Sharpay could not stand fights, but, Ryan convinced her to go.

"Ry, this better be worth my time" Sharpay looked at him before looking out the window.

"It will be, trust me you will have fun" Ryan looked at her before putting his eyes back on the road.

They finally arrived at the public fight club. They started to walk into the crowd, Ryan lead Sharpay to the middle of the crowd. Sharpay looked around the place; her eyes went back to Ryan and saw him shaking hands with a few people. Sharpay looked at the fighters circle when she saw the announcer walk in.

"Are you ready?" The crowd started to cheer. "Tonight I think that the challenger will give our champion a run for his money" Some people booed. "So without further ado, welcome the challenger. He hails from, Detroit, Danny Jackson" They all looked at the entrance and saw a man walk in.

Danny walked in and ran into the circle. Danny stared to punch the air and threw his hands in the air as a taunt.

"Now welcome your champ, he hails from New York City. Ladies and gentlemen welcome the one, the only Troy Bolton" As Troy walked into the circle, Ryan grabbed Sharpay's arm and dragged her to the front.

When Sharpay looked at Troy she thought he was hot. When Troy took his shirt off, all she could do was stare at him.

Troy and Danny walked up to each other and bumped fist, they had always had respect for each other.

When the fight started Danny threw the first punch, it caught Troy's jaw. Danny went to the punch for again, this time Troy ducked and rammed his keen into his ribs. Troy gave a quick kick to Danny's ribs; Troy stepped and went to kick Danny. However, Danny caught his leg and lifted Troy; Troy flipped and landed on his feet. When Troy landed on the ground he was speared by Danny. A spear is when someone rams their shoulder into a person's ribs hard. When Troy got speared he could feel a couple of ribs break. Danny got up and was about to kick Troy's head, Troy moved out of the way just in time. Troy got up and tripped Danny. Troy stepped away to get his breath back, he looked up when he saw Danny get up. Troy ran up to him and kicked him in his side twice, when Danny grabbed his side, Troy lifted Danny on his back. Danny had no time to react next thing he knew; Troy smashed Danny's head on to his keen. Danny was knocked out.

"Wow that was intense. However, still your champ Troy Bolton" Troy got his hand raised.

When Troy's had was raised his eyes looked at everyone in the crowd, that's when he saw her. Sharpay and Troy's eyes locked. Sharpay gave him a small smile, he smirked and looked away.

-  
Sharpay was at a magazine stand and just reading a magazine. She was about to buy it, but, when she looked up she saw Troy. Troy had yet to see her; he was looking at some fitness magazines.

"Hi, Troy Bolton, right" Troy turned and smiled at her. "I'm Sharpay Evans" Sharpay stuck her hand out.

"Hi Sharpay" Troy shook her hand; he put his hand back on to his ribs after.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay pointed to his mid-section.

"I have a few broken ribs after my last fight. This is different, no-one talks to me out side of the fighters circle" Troy walked with her to the cashier.

"Well, I thought I should say hi, I also could not help but notice you smile at me after your fight" They both let out a chuckle.

"Well, I smiled because you smiled at me first" Sharpay smiled at him. 'I also smiled at you because I found you really attractive" They started to walk down the street.

"Well thank you, you know you're pretty hot yourself" Troy let out a short laugh.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Sharpay stopped and stared at him.

"You move fast" Troy stood in front of her.

"I'm a fighter, if I don't move fast I don't move at all" Sharpay let out a little laugh.

"I'll go on a date with you, then we'll see what happens" Sharpay gave him her number.

"Fine with me, see you son" Troy smiled at her before going his own way.

**A/N What do you think? Please review.**


	4. Great date and great fight

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people.**

Sharpay was getting ready for her date with Troy, Ryan was more excited about the date then she was. They were going to the movies and then dinner. Sharpay decided to go simple, she left her hair down. Sharpay had on a pink and white blouse, light blue skinny jeans.

Sharpay had just finished putting her lipstick on when her door bell rang. She smiled at Troy when she opened the door. Troy could clean up nicely.

Troy had his hair in a faux hawk. He had a blue and red plaid shirt, which he left open; under the shirt he had a white shirt. He had on a pair of black jeans that fit him perfectly.

"Hey Sharpay, you ready to go" Troy put his arm out for her to hold.

"Yeah, let's go" Sharpay looped her arm through his and they were on their way.

-  
Sharpay and Troy walked out of the movie theatre laughing about the movie.

"That was a great movie, good choice Troy" Sharpay said after she got her laugh under control.

"So, where do you want to go for dinner" Troy put his arm around Sharpay's shoulder.

"How about we go to the Life Cafe" Sharpay put her arm around his waist; she was careful not to hurt his ribs.

"The one on East Village" Sharpay nodded. "Cool, I love that place"

"Me too Troy" They made their way over to the Life Cafe.

-  
Troy and Sharpay are talking outside her apartment.

"Am I going to see you at all my fights?" Troy stepped closer to Sharpay.

"Yeah you will, I am going to be there cheering you on. I will cheer you own like a girlfriend should" Sharpay put her arms around his neck.

"Girlfriend, you're my girlfriend now?" They smiled at each other.

"Yeah, if you want me to be" Sharpay put her forehead to his.

"Yeah, I want you to be" Troy pulled her closer to him.

Troy kissed her softly at first; Sharpay wanted more so she deepened the kiss. Troy pulled back for a second before giving her a quick kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Sharpay nodded.

"By T" Sharpay kissed him again before he left.

-  
When Troy heard his name being called out he made his way to the entrance. When he got to the fighters circle he looked for Sharpay right away. When he found her she was smiling at him. Troy walked up to her.

"Whenever I come out here I give something to the crowd, but I want you to keep this for me" Troy took off his bandana and put it of Sharpay's head.

"Be safe T" Troy gave her a quick kiss before going to fight.

Today Troy was fighting a big guy named, Jessie Mercer. Troy started the fight he got two punches in before Jessie took over. Jessie started to beat the hell out of Troy. This was the worst beating Troy had ever taken. Jessie kicked Troy's ribs as hard as he could. Troy felt more ribs break, Troy knew that he had to get himself together or he was going to lose the championship. Troy glanced up and saw Sharpay cheering him on, seeing that gave Troy a big boost. Jessie was about to knee Troy in the head but Troy caught him. Troy tripped him and started to pound his face, Troy and Jessie got up at the same time. Jessie went to punch Troy, but Troy caught his fist and kicked him in the ribs and then his face. Troy went to kick Jessie, but, his foot was caught. However, Troy jumped and kicked him with his other foot, Jessie was knocked out.

"Troy Bolton is your winner" Troy was having a really hard time to breathe.

Troy walked over to Sharpay and gave her a hug.

"Are you okay babe" Troy just gave her a kiss.

"My ribs are hurt, let's go to my doctor" Sharpay nodded and made their way to the exit.

**A/N What do you think? Please review.**


	5. Regretfull decisions

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people.**

Shar and Troy were in the doctor's office, Troy was getting his ribs bandaged up.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Sharpay ran her hand threw Troy's hair.

"He's going to be fine, he is lucky he did not re-break any of his ribs" The doctor gave Troy his shirt back.

"I didn't break anymore ribs?" Troy was surprised about that.

"You're lucky you didn't" The doctor sat back down on his chair. "I think you need to take a few days off to heal"

"Well, I got the weekend off" Troy shook the doctors hand and then walked out with Shar.

"I'm glad that you have the weekend off T" Sharpay wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Me too, now I can spend it with my girl" Troy put his arm around her shoulder.

-  
Sharpay and Troy decided to spend the whole weekend together at Sharpay's place.

Sharpay woke up on Saturday morning and smelled pancakes. Sharpay smiled at walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Troy" Sharpay walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Only a hug, where's my kiss" Troy was about to lean in, but Sharpay stopped him.

"Let me go brush my teeth" Troy just put his head down. Sharpay laughed as she made her way to the bathroom.

When Sharpay came out of the bathroom the food was on the table.

"Why do you have the weekend off?" Sharpay gave him a quick kiss.

"They are having this tournament for my belt, I don't have to be part of it" They smiled at each other and started to eat.

-  
Troy and Sharpay were currently making out on her bed.

"Shar let's take it to the next level" Sharpay nodded and they went back to their kiss.

-  
After their night of passion, Sharpay and Troy were just lying in each other's arms.

"Do you ever see yourself not fighting?" Sharpay started to trace the scares on his body.

"You mean quit?" Sharpay nodded. "I always figured it was something I would do this all my life, but now that I have you I'm not sure. I mean I would love to settle down with you" Troy kissed her temple.

Before they knew it they were both asleep.

-  
Troy was in the back getting ready for his fight, when someone walked in.

"Hi Mr. Bolton, I am Joe Hunter. I am the manager of the man you are going to fight tonight" Troy shook his hand.

"What can I do for you?" Troy stared to tape his fist up. He did that do he wouldn't break it when he punched someone.

"Well, we have a lot riding on your fight tonight. We were wondering if you could through the fight for us" Troy looked at Joe as if he was the stupidest man on the earth.

"Um.... I take what I do here very seriously; I don't lie down for anybody. So, sorry not going to happen" Troy stared to walk out of the room.

"Mr. Bolton, I think you should know that if you stick with your decision you will regret it" Troy just kept on walking.

-  
When Joe saw Troy walk in the first thing he saw Troy do was kiss Sharpay. Joe turned to one of his friends and pointed to Sharpay.

When the fight started Troy kicked his challengers ass. Troy won the fight in no time. He looked over at Joe and gave him a smirk, Joe just flipped him off.

-  
Sharpay was going to meet Troy at her car, while Sharpay was walking she felt like someone was watching her. As Sharpay was going to open the door, someone hit her on the head hard. Blackness took over right away.

-  
Troy was walking in the parking lot and saw Sharpay, he was making his way over to her when he saw someone walk up behind her and hit her over the head. He started to run, but they had a car drive up to them, they took Sharpay and drove off. When Troy got to the spot he hit Shar's car in anger.

"SHARPAY!" Troy yelled to the sky.

**A/N What do you think? Please review.**


End file.
